Talk:Agent Doof
Real or not Real I found news about this episode on Netflix.com, but I'm not completly sure if this is a real episode or not. Can someone contact the creators of Phineas and Ferb and ask if this episode is real or not?Nathan Goodrich 20:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It should be real as it's paired with Temple of Juatchadoon. —09MurphyM 21:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) * It's 100% real. P&F director Jay Lender confirmed it's the real episode and Polish Disney Channel also said it's the real one and it will be paired with Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon (the Polish name is "Agent Dun"). Marekos1996 20:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL When Monogram's car explodes, Francis says "Doofenshmirtz!...", I don't know you, but I think is an allusion to The Fairly OddParents when Mr. Turner says "Dinkelberg!..." We should add this? --Gabo 200 15:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : I just saw the episode and that's what I first thought of. But, Monogram says it differently than Mr. Turner does. So I'm not sure if it's a reference to OddParents or just common complaint about an annoying person. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Mr. Turner's name is Dad, well that is what his friends called him when he was a kid at least. 13:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Versions Technically, the Canadian version is the exact same as the US version Duck Song allusion Is the Duck Song allusion really worth keeping? I ask this mostly because there's been editing conflicts about this. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :For now, I've removed it. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why? What is the problem with keeping it? I found it quite funny, and the wikipedia page notes it. [[User:MagicalChez|'MagicalChez']] 19:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's not based on it, thus it's went from all-edit to user-only edit. If it keeps up with users, it may be admin-only edit. So many edits, so little time. 22:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, the joke is older than the Duck Song. So why revert the original duck-walks-into-a-bar joke? ~ Robin Lionheart (talk) 23:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Because adding the entire joke wasn't really necessary. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 23:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) International Premiere Agent Doof premieres on September 14 on Family Channel Duck Song Allusion Note What do you think of my note on the Agent Doof page: "Please do not add "The Duck Song" references. This is getting annoying. If this continues, you will be reported to the PAF Admins." ↑This note can be only seen while editing the page. If this annoying trivia, about referrencing the so-called Duck Song, continues, I will inform an admin about it, and they can take swift action towards the user who (continually) posts it. --Music is magic! It cuts through sadness like a knife. 22:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's needlessly combative, assuming ill intent and treating well-meaning attempts by numerous people acting independently as if it were a campaign by a single dedicated spammer. Also, you seem to have an unseemly attitude of ownership towards this page. Wikis are collaborative efforts, PPF. ~ Robin Lionheart (talk) 22:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC)